


Early to Bed

by bluesindulgence (bluebottle762)



Series: Happenstance [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Roxas and Sora (Kingdom Hearts) are Twins, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebottle762/pseuds/bluesindulgence
Summary: Domestic life is idyllic, but sometimes your almost-grown-up kids don't know when to be quiet.





	Early to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.. This was never intended to make its way onto my Ao3. This is probably the first entry in a rambling series of short things for an au my other half and I have. Which is... so goddamn self indulgent. I really never thought this would leave our conversation, but he has a way with twisting my arm so here we are. Enjoy I guess.
> 
> Some set up: This all started because I was playing FFXV. My fiance is bad at video games, he just watches me play them. But somehow off the back of that we got talking about FFVII, which got me talking about FFVIII... Which ended up in Strifehart, which he shipped and I'd never really thought about. And THEN he has the audacity to say "Hey Kit, why don't we give them kids? Why don't we give them twins, Roxas and Sora?" which he bent my arm on and now look at this mess. I mean really. 
> 
> So this is all set in a 'Nothing goes wrong' FFXV universe type dealio. Prompto is Cloud's younger brother. Cloud is a trans man (written from personal experience) who has bravely popped out all 3 of his kids himself. Squall is part of the Crowns guard. Cloud was previously in a relationship with Zack, who in turn was part of the Kingsglaive... and is sadly no longer living. Zeke is an original addition, Zack's son and 10 years older than the twins. Both the twins AND Squall are autistic (again, written from personal experience)... More relevant detail as I write and post more I guess?

He’d figured that as the twins got older both Squall and himself would be able to follow their own routine again, more or less. This had not been the case. Whilst the basis for this model, Zeke, had been a fairly self sufficient teenager (Seemingly content provided he had access to headphones and a MacBook) the twins were not. 

“Daaaaaad” The familiar lament floated in from across the landing. Dropping the laundry he was trying to sort back into a muddled heap, Cloud gave himself two seconds of what could just conceivably pass for sanity before getting up to answer. Grumpily he filed away the fact that his knees hurt for later consideration. He was not enjoying this ‘being in his 50s’ business. 

He knew it was Sora. Roxas had never been a shouter unless the predicament demanded it, he preferred to locate one of his parents in person. Sora however tended to root himself to the spot and call for aid until it was delivered. Loudly. Irregardless of the hour. 

Leaning out the bathroom with a disapprovingly expectant expression already set in place, he spotted his son almost instantly in the doorway to his bedroom at the other end of the hall. He looked displeased and agitated, like an unsure puppy seeking reassurance. It was the same expression Squall often employed in situations he deemed to be overly sociable, although on him it had a less ‘baby canine’ feel. 

“Can we borrow the-” Cloud cut him off silently, holding his hand up to his face, palm down and level with his mouth as he pressed his lips into a firm line - the universal Strife-Leonhart gesture for ‘keep the volume down’. Sora’s eyes tracked the motion, then returned to his father’s face and looked confused. With some exasperation Cloud pointed at the door to his and Squall’s room. 

“Oh.”

Abandoning the laundry, Cloud crossed the landing quietly, shooing his son back into his room and following him in. Pushing the door to behind him, he raked a hand back through his hair, and let out an involuntary sigh. That was happening more frequently as of late.

“Yeah ‘oh’, your dad’s trying to sleep. He’s got work tomorrow, beeb. It’s eleven.” The pet name dropped into place without him thinking, not that Sora ever seemed to care. “What’s the matter?”

Sora looked sheepish.

“Nothing, just- we don’t have a lift for Friday and I was wondering if-” Cloud raised a hand, stopping him mid request.

“No,” he responded flatly, although patiently, going over this for what felt like the fifth time this month “As much as I trust Kairi, an uninsured driver with a learners permit is not a risk I am about to run with my car. Can you not ask one of Roxas’ friends? Doesn’t one of them own a car?” 

“Yeah...” Sora’s tone was drawn out and unwilling, and tellingly his line of sight shifted away from Cloud’s face to linger somewhere above the head of his bed instead. The unsaid ‘but’ hung in the air waiting for Cloud to pick at it. He crossed his arms.

“I did not come off of HRT so you could die in a car crash-”

“Dad”

“Driving back from some ‘sport-ball’ event in the dark-”

“ _Dad,_ the sport-ball is important.” 

Cloud relaxed a little, looking his son up and down and sighing as he shifted his weight to his hip. He looked miserable.

“I’m sorry beeb. I would drop you off but I have a thing in the evening, which must mean it’s a blue moon.” He watched the flicker of a smile work it’s way onto Sora’s face. “And your dad is working. Can Riku’s parents not pick you up?”

“Maybe. I’ll ask him.” Big blue eyes found Cloud’s again, very nearly on level with his own. Only 17 and 5′7 already, him and Roxas both. Although he expected the twins to end up somewhere between him and Squall, he didn’t relish the thought of all three of his boys towering over him like Zeke did. Blessedly, Squall was shorter than Zack had been. It only seemed like yesterday that they’d been running into his knees.

“Alright. Let me know, but for the love of Shiva keep it down? It’s not fair on your dad.” 

Sora flashed him a guilty thumbs up. An appreciated although ultimately meaningless gesture, as he most certainly would do it again within the week.

Leaving his son to it, he wandered back out onto the landing and contemplated going back to the laundry. It wasn’t usually his job, but Squall had been so busy lately with Crowns Guard business he hadn’t had much time to tackle it. He knew normally things got sorted into loads depending on colour; no easy feat, what with Squall’s black uniforms, Sora’s all year summer tones, and Roxas’ mismatch of lights and darks to contend with. Ultimately he decided against it in favour of joining his husband in comfortable snooze. It could wait, deconstructed on the bathroom floor until tomorrow. The only person likely to complain about it would be Squall.

Creeping into the bedroom, he flicked on the dim lamp that lived atop the dresser to give himself enough light to see by as he went through the motions of getting himself ready for bed. Squall still seemed to be asleep as far as he could tell. He was curled over on his side with one arm outstretched, bangs falling into his face which for once looked unguarded. Not exactly angelic, but certainly more relaxed with less scowl than usual. 

Shucking his t-shirt, he allowed himself a moment to just drink in the sight of him. For all that Tifa still joked about Squall being a ‘boy toy’ as she put it, middle-age had started to creep up on him now that he’d turned 48. In some ways it was more present in Squall than it had yet to be in Cloud, something Prompto had pointed out the last time he’d seen him.

_ ‘We’ve got those good lookin’ forever-young Argentum genes though, right?’ _

He guessed so. Still, the beginnings of the salt-and-pepper look looked good on Squall. He wore it well. 

“How lucky...” the rest of the question faded on the tip of his tongue, tumbling free as a contented sigh that pulled the day’s tension from his shoulders like a receding tide. 

“What, me? Or you?” Cracking an eye open, Squall grunted as he stretched his back out before settling heavily back into the mattress. His voice was still thick with sleep, a contented thrum that emanated from somewhere deep in his chest. “Because at the moment I think me.” Opening both eyes he nodded at Cloud, flicking his gaze down momentarily as his mouth twitched into a satisfied smile. “Haven’t seen that one in awhile.”

Absentmindedly Cloud glanced down at the black lace bralette he’d forgotten he’d thrown on that morning. He barely needed to bind these days and it had been a long time since he’d worn a binder round the house unless they had company. His breasts had never bothered him especially, they’d always been small and fairly easy to pass off as pecs provided he didn’t take his shirt off. Provided they weren’t underwired or padded, a bra did just as good a job at holding them in place as any of his safer binders did. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Amused, Cloud continued to undress, leaving the thing on until he located the old shirt of Squall’s that he’d taken to using as pyjamas as of late. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

Squall wrinkled his nose, taking his time to answer as he passively watched bits of his other half come in and out of view. 

“No, Sora saw to that.” 

“If I’ve told him once-” dropping himself onto the unoccupied side of the bed behind Squall, he sat cross legged as he plucked out the correct doses of his assorted medication.

“You’ll tell him again.” Cloud didn’t need to see Squall’s face to detect the fond expression he was wearing, but he glanced over anyway. 

“Go the fuck to sleep, don’t you have to be up in six hours?”

“ _ Five _ , and I love you too.”


End file.
